cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arguably the Coolest Delegation of Countries
ACDC Official Website: http://z7.invisionfree.com/acdc_/ The Arguably the Coolest Delegation of Countries has since merged with the alliance DISTURBED to form the Armed Coalition of DISTURBED Countries retaining the acronym of ACDC. =Leadership= Emperor: Capt Crappy =The Grand Charter of the Arguably the Coolest Delegation of Countries= Section I: Preamble The Arguably the Coolest Delegation of Countries (hereby referred to as ACDC) was formed on December 22, 2006, to become a safehaven for players in CyberNations. Formed by veterans of the game, it is intended to be an alternative from the major alliances, and the stereotypes that come with them. We strive to be a respected force in CyberNations. Section II: Headquarters ACDC's base of operations can be found at z7.invisionfree.com/ACDC_/index.php - the board creator is Shadow Slayer Section III: Initiation and Expulsion Article A: Initiation Any Nation can join ACDC by signing up on our forum. Upon application, it is required that you submit the following: bNation Name:/b bNation Ruler:/b bNation Link:/b bWars:/b bPast Alliances:/b By standard procedure, you are not allowed to be in another alliance if accepted. If you are in a war at the time of application, we will strive to end it. ACDC reserves the right to deny any applicant. Article B: Expulsion Very rarely does ACDC expel a member. There are cases where we are forced to do so however, and we will not hesitate to do so. Commiting Espionage for or against ACDC is inexcusable. The punishments for most cases are far less severe. Article C: Member Conduct In the current Era of CyberNations, polite and caring members are hard to come by. To do our part for the community, we strive to teach and educate members in the Code of Bushido, and have them uphold it in all times. It is as follows: GI -Honesty and Justice YU - Heroic Courage JIN - Compassion REI - Polite Courtesy MEYO - Honor MAKOTO - Complete Sincerity CHUGO - Duty and Loyalty Section IV: Government The government of the ACDC consists of an Emperor, a Shogun, and a Ministry Council. The Emperor is the foremost leader, and leads the alliance. The Emperor controls all matters, and can veto any decision made by the alliance. Should he do so, the vetoed matter will be sent back to the membership. With a 85% approval, the membership can override the veto. The Emperor is an appointed position - when the Emperor steps down, s/he will appoint a successor. The Emperor also has the right to appoint a cabinet of advisors. He can be impeached with the Shogun's approval, 100% of the Ministry Council's approval, and 70% of the Membership's approval. The Shogun controls all the military aspects of the alliance. He has to power to declare war, with or without the Emperor's approval. He is the highest authority in ACDC's Guntai. The Shogun is an appointed position - when the Shogun steps down, s/he will appoint a successor from one of the Daimyos. The Ministry Council is the Membership's voice in alliance affairs. Once each month, elections will be held to appoint a Minister of Recruitment, a Minister of Internal Affairs, a Minister of Foreign Affairs, and a Minister of Trade and Finances. Once every two months, a Council Speaker will be elected to lead them. He holds a spot on the Emperor's Advisory Committee. Section V: Embassies ACDC promotes the use of Embassies, and relations between Alliances. ACDC is open to any sort of MADP, MDP, NAP, or PIAT. If you wish to propose one with us, please visit our forums and open an embassy. All Alliances are accepted, regardless of the Alliance numbers. Should there be no activity for a period of 30 days, the Embassy will be deleted, but it can be recreated at the Alliances request. ACDC will never close an Embassy for any reason other than inactivity. * MADP: Agreement of the Emperor, Shogun, and Ministry Council, and 70%+ Agreement of the Membership * MDP: Agreement of the Emperor, Shogun, and Ministry Council * PIAT: Agreement of the Emperor and Ministry Council * NAP: Agreement of the Ministry Council Section VI: Wars We allow you to declare on any nation as long as you follow and agree to these conditions: # The Nation does not belong to an Alliance # You do not expect assisstance. You can ask individual members to help, but the Government will not. # If the Nation requests peace, you have to inform your Daimyo. Your Daimyo will then decide if you will be required to accept or not. # You notify your Battalion Commander two days beforehand # You do not use Nuclear Weapons ACDC has a strict no Nuclear Weapon first policy. If you are attacked with a Nuclear Weapon, you may retaliate. If ACDC is in a wartime situation, one nation being attacked with a Nuclear Weapon is cause for the entire Alliance to strike back. Unaligned Nations that attack us during wartime situations can be attacked with a Nuclear Weapon first under these circumstances and rules: # They Attacked you # You take a screenshot of the nation with None as an Alliance Affiliation for proof. Section VII: Charter Signatures The Grand Charter of ACDC must be signed each time it is updated by the Leadership. All signatures are recorded below. Written June 21, 2007, and Signed *date* by these ACDC Founders: *'Shadow Slayer' *'Aaron' *'Capt Crappy' *'Bobery' =Agreements= NAPs LSF category:Defunct alliances